Two Hearts
by YukiHime08
Summary: Rahasia yang tersembunyi dalam masa lalu Ayah dan Ibunya membuat gadis muda bernama Himawari nekat kabur dari sangkar emasnya demi menemukan sang Ayah yang telah menghilang secara misterius dan menyelamatkan Ibunya.
1. Chapter 1 : échapper

**Osaka**

"Himawari, sudah berapa kali Kakek katakan padamu, jaga penampilan dan sikapmu. Berlakulah seperti seorang Hyuga! Cih, darah Uzumaki memang terlalu kental mengalir dalam tubuhmu, dasar sampah." Gadis berumur tiga belas tahun itu hanya diam menerima cacian yang dilemparkan oleh kakeknya.

Tak apa, hal itu sudah biasa baginya. Lahir tanpa mengenal sosok keluarganya, Himawari dibesarkan oleh sang kakek yang tak lain adalah seorang yang masih memiliki keturunan darah seorang bangsawa sehingga dirinya di didik begitu keras sampai - sampai tak mempunyai ruang untuk bernafas.

Meski mempunyai seorang Ibu, namun Himawari tetap tak pernah merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang. Hal itu disebabkan karena Ibunya, Hyuga Hinata terbaring koma setahun setelah dirinya dilahirkan. Dan sang kakek terus menerus menyebut nama Uzumaki lah yang menjadi awal dari semua kejadian ini.

"Darah Uzumaki, huh? Bahkan kalau aku mampu aku tak sudi mempunyai darah Hyuga dalam tubuhku." gumam Himawari lirih.

Gadis muda itu kemudian memakai _hoddie_ -nya guna menutupi surai indigo yang sengaja Ia potong pendek seperti seorang bocah laki - laki dan memakai _sneakers_ -nya. Ia sudah muak berperilaku sebagai seorang putri, bertindak munafik di hadapan para tetua yang menuntut sikapnya agar menjadi seorang yang sempurna.

Himawari melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah kamar yang berada di ujung lorong, membuka pintu besar bernuansa kuno itu dan mendekati seorang wanita cantik yang sama sekali tak menua sedang terbaring lemah pada sebuah ranjang raksasa dengan seluruh peralatan penyambung hidup memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan pergi mencari Ayah dan menuntut semua pertanggungjawaban atas apa yang sudah Ia lakukan padaku dan Ibu. Aku akan membawa Ayah untuk mengeluarkan kita berdua dari penjara ini Bu. Aku berjanji, tunggulah aku." ujar Himawari lalu mencium kening sang Ibu sebelum gadis itu berjalan keluar, mengambil sebuah tas ransel yang Ia sembunyikan dalam kamar Ibunya.

Tas berisi seluruh persiapan, uang serta petunjuk di mana Ia akan mencari Ayah kandungnya. Himawari bukanlah gadis yang bodoh. Alasan Ia bertahan dan tunduk pada sang kakek hanyalah agar gadis itu dapat mengorek informasi yang jauh lebih banyak. Sebelum akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk kabur dan mencari keberadaan Ayahnya.

"Selamat tinggal Bu, aku akan segera kembali." Himawari telah mengambil sebuah keputusan nekat yang mungkin akan mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

•••

"Sekarang ke mana aku harus pergi?" Himawari membuka sebuah surat yang telah lama disimpan dalam sebuah kotak milik Ibunya.

Tak mudah mendapatkan petunjuk berharga tempat Ayahnya berada itu karena Ibunya menguncinya dengan kode - kode rumit yang bahkan membutuhkan waktu sampai tiga tahun bagi Himawari untuk membukanya.

 _Well_ , tentu saja hal itu tak lepas dari otak jenius yang diwariskan oleh sang Ibu padanya.

"Pertemuan pertama, 27 Desember 20xx, pada tengah musim dingin saat ulang tahun Ibu di Ueno _park_ , Tokyo. Musisi jalanan bermain _saxophone_ spesial untuk hari ulang tahun Ibu. Bersurai pirang dengan warna mata sebiru samudra yang tak terselami."

"Hm," Himawari memegang dagunya, memutar otak jeniusnya.

Jadi selama ini identitas Ayahnya hanyalah seorang musisi jalanan? Bagaimana caranya pria itu dapat mendekati Ibunya yang notabene adalah seorang yang berbeda kalangan dengan Ayahnya?

"Tak heran Kakek selalu mengataiku dengan julukan sampah. Seburuk itukah darah seorang Uzumaki yang mengalir dalam tubuhku?" Himawari meremas kertas yang berada dalam genggamannya hingga kusut.

Petunjuk pertama telah Ia dapatkan. Meski sudah lebih dari belasan tahun semenjak pertemuan pertama Ayah dan Ibunya namun Himawari yakin masih tersisa sedikit jejak yang dapat Ia telusuri di tempat itu.

Berharap saja bahwa ada yang mengenali sosok sang Ayah atau gadis itu akan membutuhkan petunjuk lain untuk dapat menemukan keberadaan Ayahnya.

•••

"Himawari! Di mana bocah sialan itu?! Kou, apa kau sudah menemukannya?!" Teriak Hiashi murka. Sekarang sudah waktunya bagi sang cucu perempuan untuk berlatih seni opera dan Ia sudah mempermalukan Hiashi sebagai kakek dari cucu yang tidak disiplin.

"Maafkan saya Hiashi _sama_. Saya tidak dapat menemukan nona Himawari di mana pun."

"Apa?! Ke mana perginya bocah itu?! Apa para penjaga tak ada satupun yang tahu ke mana dia?! Apa saja yang kalian kerjakan, huh?! Menemukan satu bocah ingusan di rumah sebesar ini saja kalian tak sanggup?! Cepat temukan dia!" Bentak Hiashi kasar.

Tak ada satu hari pun bagi pria tua itu untuk tak mengucapkan kata - kata makian. Bahkan putri serta cucunya pun tak luput dari kekejaman seorang Hyuga Hiashi.

"..." Para penjaga hanya sanggup diam tak berkutik. Mereka tidak tahu ke mana perginya cucu sematawayang dari Hiashi tersebut.

Himawari begitu cerdas dan licik sehingga gadis itu tak meninggalkan sisa dan bukti apapun. Hal itu tentu sudah masuk ke dalam perhitungannya. Jaga - jaga jika sang kakek mencari keberadaannya yang menghilang.

Apalagi dengan pikiran kolot sang kakek yang enggan untuk memasang cctv di dalam rumah sehingga memudahkan Himawari untuk bergerak leluasa dan kabur dari sangkar emasnya.

"Temukan dia atau kalian semua akan kupecat!" Ancaman mutlak dari Hiashi membuat para penjaga mau tak mau segera bergegas, mencari di setiap sudut rumah sampai kota. Namun tentu mereka tahu bahwa gadis berusia sepuluh tahun itu tidak bodoh.

Himawari sudah mengantisipasi bahwa kakeknya pasti akan menyuruh penjaga untuk mencari dirinya sehingga Ia sudah menutupi semua ciri khas yang ada dalam dirinya dengan peralatan _make up_ yang Ia pinjam dari kamar Ibunya.

•••

"Sempurna." gumam Himawari saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Berbekal kosmetik milik Ibunya, gadis itu mampu menutupi tanda lahir pada wajahnya.

Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika Himawari memakai _wig_ guna menutupi surai indigonya serta _softlens_ untuk menutupi mata birunya. Namun untuk sementara, hal ini sudah cukup baginya.

Gadis muda itu memandang satu tiket yang telah Ia beli, tiketnya menuju tempat di mana Ayah dan Ibunya pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku akan segera menemukanmu, Ayah." ucap Himawari sambil berjalan menuju _platform_ tempat Ia akan menaiki kereta yang membawanya pada tujuan selanjutnya.

•••

 **Tokyo**

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan mempermalukan aku dengan menjemputku di depan gerbang sekolah! Apa Ayah masih juga tak mengerti?" Seorang bocah laki - laki berambut pirang membentak seorang pria paruh baya di hadapan teman - temannya.

"Tapi tuan muda, ini perintah dari - "

"Bilang kepada Ayahku, aku tidak butuh siapapun untuk menjemputku. Jika memang Ia khawatir suruhlah Ia sendiri yang datang menjemputku, bukan mengirim bodyguard mengerikan yang menakuti teman - temanku! Apa kau mengerti?!" Bocah itu berlari cepat, menuju mobil salah satu temannya dan kabur meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

"Tuan muda Boruto, tunggu - " Pria bernama Kakashi itu hanya mampu pasrah melihat tingkah tuan mudanya yang kian hari semakin membandel.

Tentu saja hal itu tak lepas dari perlakuan Ayah Boruto yang sama sekali tak mempunyai perhatian pada putranya sendiri dan lebih berfokus pada pekerjaannya sehingga membuat Boruto merasa kesepian dan memberontak demi mendapat perhatian.

•••

"Hei Boruto, apa sikapmu tadi tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Shikadai.

"Tidak." jawab Boruto singkat.

"Aku tahu kau sedang marah kepada Ayahmu, tapi bisakah kau tidak merepotkanku?" tanya Shikadai lagi. Sahabat masa kecil Boruto itu tahu bahwa sahabat pirangnya itu sedang dalam kondisi labil.

Namun Ia merasa sedikit kerepotan dengan sikap Boruto yang keras kepala dan selalu menumpang makan dan tidur di rumahnya yang kecil. Padahal Boruto sendiri mempunyai rumah raksasa yang bahkan cukup menampung seekor gajah.

"Tidak bisakah kau pulang ke rumahmu sendiri, huh? _Mendokusai_." keluh Shikadai.

"Ayolah Shikadai, apa kau tega membiarkanku menggembel di tengah jalan?"

"Terserah kau saja, yang jelas Ibuku sudah marah melihat kelakuanmu. Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum jam lima sore." ucap Shikadai tegas. Kali ini, Ia tak akan termakan bujuk rayu Boruto.

Ada kalanya bersikap tegas pada seseorang yang keras kepala agar orang itu tak lagi menginjakmu.

"Cih, menyebalkan. Baik, aku akan tidur di taman Ueno saja! Biar aku mati kedinginan, lagipula tak ada lagi yang peduli padaku!"

Shikadai menghela nafasnya panjang; "Kapan kau akan bersikap dewasa Boruto?"

Boruto tak menjawab. Bocah pirang itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dengan membanting pintu rumah Shikadai.

•••

"Bahkan Shikadai pun sudah tak peduli padaku. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Jika saja Ayah lebih memperhatikanku, maka aku tak mungkin akan menjadi seperti ini." Boruto bergumam sendiri.

Entah mengapa hatinya terasa begitu nyeri. Rasa kesepian yang dialaminya telah membesarkan bocah itu seperti sekarang ini. Ia haus akan perhatian, selalu mencari perhatian dengan berbagai macam cara.

Merusak barang - barang di toko, mencuri, merusak properti sekolah, namun semua hal itu dapat diselesaikan dengan tuntas tanpa masalah oleh uang Ayahnya.

Sehingga Boruto tak pernah mendapat masalah yang serius seperti berurusan dengan pihak keamanan. Ia juga tak pernah mendapat hukuman dari Ayahnya.

Di mata Ayahnya, uang telah menggantikan posisi Boruto sebagai anaknya.

"Apa aku benar - benar akan bermalam di taman ini?" Kaki Boruto terhenti saat sampai di taman yang entah kenapa membangkitkan kenangan tersendiri baginya.

Bocah itu berjalan kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku taman, menatapi danau yang berkilau akibat cahaya matahari sore itu dengan tatapan hampa. Perasaan hangat ini membangkitkan ingatan samar akan dirinya bersama sosok seorang wanita berparas cantik yang menggendongnya.

"Ibu?" lirihnya tanpa sadar.

Namun bocah itu cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya; "Aku tidak mempunyai Ibu."

•••

"Di sini?" Himawari melihat peta yang baru Ia ambil dari stasiun Tokyo. Peta yang membawanya berdiri sebuah taman yang luas. Jika sebesar ini, bagaimana cara Ia akan menemukan keberadaan Ayahnya?

Gadis muda itu memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri taman. Lagipula Ia tak berharap banyak karena pertemuan pertama kedua orang tuanya telah lewat belasan tahun yang lalu. Namun paling tidak, Ia dapat mencari satu atau dua orang yang sempat mengenal Ayahnya yang mantan seorang _saxophonist_ tersebut.

Satu orang, gadis itu mencoba bertanya namun hasilnya nihil. Himawari tak menyerah, Ia terus mencoba namun jawaban yang diberikan selalu sama.

 _"Maaf, aku orang baru di sini."_

 _"Musisi? Saxophonist? Aku tak pernah melihatnya."_

 _"Uzumaki? Seorang pemain saxophone? Hm, maaf aku tidak tahu."_

"Ck, tak ada yang mengenal Ayah. Lantas apa aku harus pergi bertanya ke polisi?" keluh Himawari kala tak menemukan jawaban yang Ia cari.

Sudah dua jam lebih gadis itu mencari dan hari sudah mulai gelap. Tampaknya tak ada jalan lain selain duduk dan beristirahat sejenak sebelum gadis itu memulai pencariannya lagi.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali." gumam Himawari sambil duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Maniknya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan seorang pemuda yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"..." Untuk sesaat mereka berdua terdiam. Himawari menatap intens mulai dari surai pirang sampai manik biru milik Boruto, tatapannya kemudian turun pada dua buah tanda lahir yang terletak di pipi Boruto. Rasanya tak asing, karena tanda itu sama seperti miliknya.

 _'Mungkinkah dia?'_ Himawari mulai berspekulasi dalam hatinya. Mungkinkah orang ini saudaranya atau bahkan mungkin ada kaitannya dengan sang Ayah. Surai pirang, manik biru serta tanda itu mengingatkannya akan ciri - ciri Ayahnya.

"Um, apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu?" tanya Boruto canggung, membuyarkan konsentrasi Hima yang sibuk memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Kurasa tidak." jawab Himawari singkat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Boruto, kali ini pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Himawari, dan kau?" Himawari menyambut uluran tangan itu hangat. Ia sengaja tak menyebutkan marganya, menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang, menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Boruto, Namikaze Boruto, senang berkenalan denganmu." ujar Boruto melemparkan cengiran khasnya.

Seketika raut wajah kegembiraan pada Himawari sirna kala mendengar marga Boruto. _'Bukan dia.'_ Batinnya pilu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Boruto." Himawari melepaskan cengkramannya pada Boruto.

Gadis itu kemudian menatap kosong ke arah danau dan terdiam. Sementara Boruto memperhatikan wajah Himawari dengan seksama, jantung pemuda itu berdegup kencang merasakan suatu ikatan batin dengan gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

 _'Apakah ini cinta?'_ Batinnya.

Ia teringat akan ucapan sang Ayah bahwa Tuhan telah mengikat suatu benang merah yang kasat mata di sekitar jari kelingking seseorang yang akan ditakdirkan untuk hidup menjadi pasangan kita suatu hari nanti.

Boruto sempat bertanya pada sang Ayah bagaimana cara mengetahui sosok yang terikat benang merah bersama kita itu?

Ayahnya tersenyum dan hanya menjawab; _"Entahlah, kau tidak akan pernah tahu yang pasti, kau hanya akan tahu."_ Ucapan sang Ayah menimbulkan suatu pertanyaan besar pada diri bocah tersebut.

Namun sekarang Boruto mengetahui bahwa Himawari lah gadis yang ditakdirkan hanya untuknya. Benar, benang merah itu akhirnya menemukan titik ujungnya namun tidak sebagai pasangan. Melainkan sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada itu.

Yaitu, ikatan utuh sebuah keluarga.

•••

 **つづく**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Ini fict selingan sambil menunggu Sunshine dan Our Story tamat. Tenang saja, fict ini singkat kok. Fict ini murni NaruHina dan BoruHima sebagai peran penting dari hubungan mereka. No incest ya.**


	2. Chapter 2 : l'hiver

_**Desember 27, 20xx**_

 _Seorang gadis muda bersurai indigo duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Salju yang turun cukup lebat tampaknya tak begitu berpengaruh pada tubuh gadis itu. Hal itu terbukti dari cara berpakaian sang gadis yang tak mengenakan sarung tangan maupun syal melainkan hanya gaun tipis menutupi tubuhnya._

 _Kulitnya yang putih serta matanya yang bulat menarik perhatian serta kekaguman semua orang yang melihat wajahnya yang bagai sebuah maha karya. Namun sayang, pandangan mata gadis itu kosong dan hampa. Cahaya kehidupannya telah meredup._

 _Siapapun yang melihat wajah gadis itu akan berpikir bahwa gadis itu adalah seonggok patung es yang tak bernyawa._

 _Gadis itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun pada wajahnya. Indranya seakan mati rasa, wajahnya yang pucat dan tak berekspresi membuat orang - orang yang berjalan melewati gadis itu bergidik ngeri._

 _Hanya sepasang biru shapire yang memandangi dan menangkap pesona dingin gadis itu serta memperhatikan sang gadis dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu menggosok saxophone nya hingga mengkilap lalu Ia sengaja berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan berdiri di dekatnya._

 _"Ehm," Pemuda itu berdehem pelan namun gagal. Ia tak berhasil menangkap perhatian sang gadis, bahkan gadis itu sama sekali tak menoleh._

 _Sang gadis seakan menulikan pendengarannya terhadap dunia luar. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah tumpukan salju. Terfokus pada hamparan putih yang terpampang di hadapannya._

 _Pemuda bersurai pirang serta bermanik biru laut itu tak putus asa. Ia melepaskan mantel tebalnya, menyelimutkan mantel itu pada tubuh sang gadis yang tampak mengigil._

 _Kali ini, usahanya membuahkan hasil. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan pandangan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Sepasang manik amethyst yang redup bertemu sapa untuk pertama kalinya dengan permata shapire yang memancarkan sinarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu merasakan tatapan yang hangat, seakan lapisan es dalam mutiara lavender itu perlahan mencair._

 _"Apa aku boleh memainkan suatu lagu untukmu, nona?" tanya pemuda itu canggung._

 _Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Menatap wajah cerah pemuda itu membuat sang gadis terhipnotis. Ia lalu melihat sebuah alat musik yang berada dalam genggaman pemuda itu._

 _Sebuah saxophone._

 _"... Misty." gumam gadis itu lirih._

 _"Maaf?"_

 _"Lupakan saja."_

 _Pemuda itu terdiam. Jika Ia tak salah dengar, gadis itu mengucapkan kata misty. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya panjang dan menempelkan bibirnya pada mouthpiece-nya dan mulai meniupkan saxophonenya. Bermain dengan sensual lagu sesuai permintaan gadis itu._

 _Permainan saxophone pemuda itu membuat sang gadis tercengang. Tanpa sadar gadis itu memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Telinganya menikmati setiap nada musik yang mengalun indah._

 _Tanpa sadar gadis tanpa ekspresi itu mengeluarkan air matanya. Air mata kesedihan yang selama ini dipendam tanpa mampu diluapkannya._

 _Pemuda itu menghentikan permainan saxophone-nya kala mendengar isakan sang gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia kemudian meletakkan saxophone-nya dan duduk di sebelah gadis yang sedang mengusap wajahnya kasar._

 _"Sshh, jangan kau usap wajah cantikmu dengan kasar begini, nanti kulit wajahmu bisa rusak." Pemuda itu menangkap kedua tangan gadis itu. Dengan lembut, pemuda itu mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir itu dengan sudut jarinya._

 _"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Melihatmu menangis membuat hatiku terasa perih." ujar pemuda itu lirih. Ia lalu membawa tubuh sang gadis dalam pelukannya. Tanpa melakukan perlawanan, gadis itu menurut, bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya dan menangis dalam dekapan pria asing itu._

 _"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi._

 _"Hi.. Hinata." jawab sang gadis sambil terisak pelan. Entah apa yang merasuki gadis itu sehingga Ia membuka diri seutuhnya pada pria asing yang baru saja Ia kenal._

 _"Ssh, tenanglah Hinata."_

 _"A.. Aku hanya ingin bahagia. Apa itu salah, hiks." isakan Hinata terdengar semakin keras._

 _Pemuda itu sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis ini saat Ia melihat Hinata duduk sendirian di bangku taman dengan pakaian tipis dan bagaikan raga tanpa jiwa. Apalagi di saat gadis itu meminta dirinya memainkan lagu 'misty' dan menangis terisak setelah mendengarkan permainannya._

 _Dan hal itu menggugah hati pemuda itu untuk mendekatinya, mencairkan hati gadis itu serta memberi kenyamanan. Karena Ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis. Benang merah telah mempertemukan mereka dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu bagi sang pemuda untuk menjadikan gadis itu sebagai miliknya._

 _"Jangan takut Hinata. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dan berada di sisimu. Bahkan jika kau mau, aku dapat memberikan kebahagiaan padamu."_

 _"Be.. Benarkah?" Hinata menatap pemuda itu intens. Berusaha mencari kebenaran akan ucapan pemuda tersebut._

 _"Tentu saja."_

•••

 **Tokyo**

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?" Himawari menatap Boruto risih. Pasalnya gadis itu harus segera melanjutkan perjalanannya demi menemukan Ayah kandungnya namun sekarang malah ada seorang bocah yang mengikutinya seperti anak ayam mengikuti induknya.

"Ehm, begini sebenarnya aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumahku hari ini. Dan juga, aku tak mempunyai tempat untuk bermalam. Karena itu, bolehkah aku bermalam di rumahmu hanya untuk hari ini?" tanya Boruto tanpa malu.

Mendengar pernyataan Boruto membuat gadis itu _sweatdrop_. Oh ayolah, dirinya saja sudah cukup kesusahan menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari para bawahan sang kakek yang hendak menyeretnya pulang. Belum lagi, Ia harus mendapatkan petunjuk lain tentang keberadaan Ayahnya.

Dan sekarang, Ia harus merawat remaja laki - laki yang kabur dari rumah dan bersikap seperti bocah yang selalu mengikutinya?

Katakan pada gadis malang itu bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka.

Himawari membalikkan badannya dan menatap Boruto tajam; "Dengar Boruto, kau tak bisa mengikutiku. Aku mempunyai banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dan percayalah aku sama sepertimu. Aku tak mempunyai uang dan tempat tinggal, jadi pulanglah dan jangan ikuti aku lagi." terang Himawari panjang lebar.

Boruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, memutar otaknya dengan keras. Naluri pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa Ia tak boleh melepaskan Himawari dari genggamannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menginap di rumahku?"

"Apa kau gila?" ujar Himawari sinis sambil menatap bocah plin plan itu. Sungguh, Himawari penasaran akan didikan apa yang diterima Boruto sehingga membuat remaja laki - laki itu begitu labil dan kekanakan.

"Kumohon, ikutlah denganku. Lagipula katamu, kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk bermalam kan?" Himawari menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Baiklah. Hanya untuk satu malam, sampai aku menemukan tempat lain untuk tinggal." Himawari menggaruk kepalanya kasar.

Keputusan bodoh apa yang telah dibuatnya? Namun entah mengapa hati kecilnya mengatakan hal yang bertentangan dengan otak logis gadis itu.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Ayahku tidak pernah pulang ke rumah dan kita akan tidur bersama." ujar Boruto kegirangan.

"Kau benar - benar sudah tidak waras."

•••

Setelah menaiki _subway_ selama setengah jam, Boruto dan Himawari sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota Tokyo. Gadis itu bahkan tak mengira bahwa Boruto adalah anak orang kaya karena penampilannya yang berantakan dan tampak tak terurus.

"Ayo," Boruto menggandeng tangan Himawari dan menuntunnya untuk masuk.

Meskipun sedikit risih, gadis itu membiarkan tangan Boruto menggenggam dirinya.

Entah mengapa perasaan dan ikatan batin kedua saudara kembar itu semakin kuat. Rasa - rasanya mereka berdua pernah berpegangan seperti ini sebelumnya dan hal itu mungkin saja terjadi saat mereka berdua belum terpisahkan.

Saat masih berada dalam kandungan Ibu mereka.

" _Tadaima_." Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati mereka membuat Boruto mengangkat kepalanya.

" _Okaeri_ Boruto. Dari mana saja kau? Mengapa terlambat?" Sesosok pria yang masih memakai jas kerjanya muncul ke hadapan Boruto dan Himawari.

"Ayah?" ujar Boruto terkejut. Tidak biasanya Ayahnya pulang cepat apalagi kepulangan Ayahnya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak pas. Yaitu di saat Boruto ingin bersenang - senang bersama gadis pujaannya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Mengapa Ayah pulang cepat?" seru Boruto kesal. Namun Ayahnya tak menjawab. Pria itu terpaku pada sosok gadis muda yang berdiri di belakang putranya.

Boruto menoleh, pemuda itu melihat reaksi yang sama dalam diri Himawari. Gadis muda itu menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hi.. Hinata?" gumam Ayahnya tak percaya. Boruto hanya menatap Ayahnya heran.

"Hinata? Siapa itu?" tanya Boruto penasaran. Apa Ayahnya mengenal Himawari? Namun mengapa Ia menyebut gadis itu dengan nama Hinata? Berbeda dengan reaksi Boruto, gadis muda itu justru terkejut kala pria itu menyebut nama Ibunya. Apalagi, ciri - ciri pria yang berada di hadapannya itu sama persis dengan apa yang Ia baca dalam sebuah surat yang ditulis oleh Ibunya

Mata biru seperti samudra yang tak terselami, surai pirang yang indah dan bercahaya bagaikan kilauan matahari dan yang paling penting tanda lahir yang terletak pada kedua sisi pipinya yang diwariskan pria itu padanya.

"A... Ayah?"

•••

 **つづく**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Deandra - Siap, arigatou :3**

 **ranmiablue - Ok !**

 **Kunjungi Wattpad Yuki juga ya di Yuki_Hime08 di sana ada gambar dan song fict lagu yang dimainkan oleh Naruto.**

 **See ya !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Realize

_"Apa kau sudah merasa sedikit baikan, Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Apalagi Ia menangis dalam sandaran dan pelukan pemuda yang tidak Ia kenal._

 _"Terima kasih." Pemuda itu tersenyum. Entah mengapa satu kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu membuat dirinya bahagia._

 _"Senang bisa membantumu, Hinata. Jika kau membutuhkanku, kapan pun, di mana pun, kau bisa selalu datang ke tempat ini dan aku akan selalu memainkan musik untukmu. Apapun yang dapat membuatmu bahagia." ujar Naruto. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan menepuk - nepuk bajunya._

 _"Ah, ini mantelmu." Hinata membuka mantel yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan hendak mengembalikannya. Namun tangannya terhenti saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya._

 _"Simpan saja, lagipula aku sudah memakai long john sehingga tak terlalu dingin. Aku juga tak ingin orang lain melihatmu dengan gaun tipismu itu." ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya._

 _Hinata memalingkan wajah merahnya. Gadis itu tak ingin Naruto melihat wajahnya yang sudah bagaikan kepiting yang baru masak. 'Tenanglah hatiku.' Batin Hinata saat merasakan jantungnya tak berdetak dengan normal._

 _"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Hinata."_

 _"Ah, tunggu - " Hinata menarik lengan Naruto. Spontan pemuda itu kembali menoleh._

 _"A.. Anoo, aku belum tahu namamu."_

 _"Uzumaki Naruto."_

•••

Terguncang.

Begitulah perasaan Naruto saat ini. Sosok gadis muda yang sangat mirip dengan istrinya tiba - tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Hi.. Hinata?"

"A.. Ayah?"

"Ayah? Hinata? Apa maksudnya? Apa kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Boruto penasaran. Himawari hendak menjawab pertanyaan Boruto namun Naruto terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Tidak. Apa dia temanmu, Boruto? Ayah sudah menyiapkan makan malam, kalian makanlah. Ayah masih ada urusan lain yang harus diselesaikan." ujar Naruto panik.

Pria paruh baya itu kemudian buru - buru meninggalkan dua sosok yang masih membatu di tempatnya. Himawari menunduk. Hati gadis itu terasa hancur mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. Berbagai spekulasi pun muncul dalam pikirannya.

Jika pria tadi benar Ayahnya, maka Boruto adalah saudara tirinya. Karena sepengetahuan Himawari, gadis itu ialah anak satu - satunya yang dimiliki oleh Ibunya yang berarti Ayahnya telah menikah kembali dan memiliki Boruto yang dianggap sebagai satu - satunya anak yang dimiliki sang Ayah.

"Hima? Apa kau baik - baik saja?" Boruto memegang pundah Himawari yang tertunduk namun tangan itu segera ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Himawari. Kekalutan hati gadis itu meluap. Ia ingin melempar, menyakiti dan berteriak sekencang - kencangnya. Ia sangat membenci Boruto yang sudah memonopoli Ayah yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya dan Ibunya.

"Hi.. Hima, kenapa?"

"Kau benar - benar bodoh, egois, kekanakan, idiot!" umpatan demi umpatan dilayangkan oleh gadis itu kepada Boruto tanpa mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya.

Bagi Himawari, Boruto hanyalah seorang bocah yang egois dan tak tahu diuntung. Meski dalam hati kecilnya, gadis itu sebenarnya sangat iri dengan kehidupan Boruto saat ini. Ayahnya tampak begitu pengasih dan memanjakan Boruto.

Sementara Himawari, gadis itu hidup di bawah didikan sang kakek yang memaksanya untuk menjadi gadis yang paling sempurna di muka bumi tanpa memikirkan kondisinya. Berbuat salah satu kali, maka berbagi umpatan yang menyakitkan melayang dari dalam mulut kakeknya.

Boruto mempunyai sosok seorang Ayah sebagai tempat untuk mengadu. Sementara Himawari, gadis itu memiliki sosok seorang Ibu namun Ibunya tak lebih dari seorang putri tidur yang menunggu ciuman pangeran untuk membangunkan kutukan tidurnya.

"Himawari? Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau menangis?" Boruto mengusap lembut air mata yang mengaliri pipi Himawari. Gadis itu tak dapat mengontrol perasaan dan tubuhnya, air mata itu jatuh begitu saja tanpa Ia minta.

•••

Naruto memegang sebuah bingkai foto. Di dalamnya terdapat potret dirinya sedang tersenyum sambil memainkan jari seorang bayi perempuan mungil nan lucu yang terbalut dalam sebuah selimut tipis.

"Himawari? Benarkah itu kau?" gumamnya lirih. Namun dengan cepat pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus pikiran - pikiran yang datang memenuhi otaknya.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Aku benar - benar sudah gila." gumam Naruto. Gadis yang baru saja Ia temui tidak memiliki tanda lahir yang sama seperti miliknya dan juga putranya.

Ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan.

"Tapi jika benar gadis itu Himawari, maka mungkinkah Hinata masih hidup?" Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya kasar. Ia tak ingin berharap terlalu banyak.

Kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu membuat dirinya sempat menjadikannya depresi berat. Ia harus menjalankan pengobatan selama dua tahun, tak diberi kesempatan untuk merawat Boruto; putranya dan membiarkannya putranya hidup di panti asuhan selama dua tahun lamanya.

Semua itu terjadi hanya karena Ia masih tak mampu menerima insiden hilangnya Hinata beserta putri satu - satunya, Himawari.

"Aku tidak boleh seperti ini lagi." Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat kala mengingat insiden yang menimpanya belasan tahun silam. Pria itu kemudian mengambil sekotak obat - obatan yang Ia simpan di dalam lacinya dan menelan sekaligus dua butir obat penenang.

"Hah, " Menghela nafas leganya, Naruto kemudian berbaring sejenak. Kedua matanya terpejam.

"Hinata, aku sangat merindukanmu." gumamnya lirih.

•••

"Apa kau sudah tenang, Hima?" Himawari mengangguk singkat.

"Ayo kita makan." ajak Boruto namun Himawari menggeleng. Gadis itu sedang tak berselera untuk makan.

"Uh, kalau begitu bagaimana jika - "

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian Boruto? Kumohon." pinta Himawari lirih. Boruto menggaruk pipinya canggung, usahanya untuk membuat ceria kembali gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya gagal.

"Um, baiklah. Jika kau membutuhkanku, aku ada di kamarku di ujung lorong."

"Terima kasih." ujar Himawari singkat.

•••

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di balkon, memandang gemirlap cahaya kota Tokyo di malam hari. Setidaknya gadis itu dapat pulang dengan lega mengetahui wajah Ayahnya meski Ia tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk menepati janjinya terhadap sang Ibu untuk membawa Ayahnya kembali pulang.

"Maafkan aku, Bu." gumam Himawari lirih.

Gadis itu benar - benar merasa egois dan bodoh, meninggalkan Ibunya sendirian, memberikan janji palsu pada sang Ibu serta pergi berpetualang meninggalkan sangkar emasnya dan menikmati pemandangan indah di kota Tokyo sendirian.

"Belum tidur?" suara khas bariton itu membuat Himawari menoleh.

"Ah, ya. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar sebentar paman." ujar Himawari sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Maafkan aku tentang yang tadi, kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal." ujar Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf karena telah lancang memanggil anda dengan sebutan Ayah." jawab Himawari. Hati gadis itu terasa nyeri sekaligus bahagia.

Bahagia karena Ia bisa berbicara dengan sang Ayah empat mata untuk yang pertama kalinya semenjak Ia dilahirkan dan nyeri karena sang Ayah tak lagi mengenalnya dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang anak.

Ah, andaikan Himawri tahu betapa sakitnya hati Naruto saat melihat wajahnya yang menyerupai wajah wanita yang dicintainya serta putri kesayangannya yang menghilang, mungkin mereka tak akan tersakiti oleh dugaannya masing - masing.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau panggil dengan sebutan Ayah. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat berharga." ucapan Naruto memberi kehangatan dalam hati Himawari.

"Benarkah paman? Tak jarang orang yang mempunyai surai berwarna violet sepertiku."

"Benar sekali. Dan kau adalah orang ketiga yang kutemui mempunyai surai seindah itu setelah mantan istri dan juga putriku yang sudah lama menghilang."

 _'Mantan istri? Putri? Aku ini putrimu Ayah dan mantan istri yang kau sebut adalah Ibuku! Tahukah kau bahwa aku dan Ibu membutuhkanmu? Sedang kau bernyaman - nyaman di sini bersama keluarga barumu, aku dan Ibu menderita di sana! Tidakkah kau peduli?_ ' Batin Himawari perih.

Andai saja gadis itu memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada sang Ayah mungkin saja saat ini tujuannya akan tercapai. Karena Naruto akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Himawari, bahkan pria itu akan rela membuang segalanya demi membuat keluarganya menjadi utuh kembali.

"..." Hening. Entah mengapa suasana menjadi sangat canggung dan dingin.

Naruto terkejut saat melihat air mata mengaliri pipi Himawari kembali. Himawari bukanlah anak yang cengeng namun gadis itu sudah tidak tahan dengan segala beban yang Ia tanggung di dalam hati kecilnya. Ia ingin melepaskan semua belenggu itu, gadis itu hanya ingin bebas.

"Ah, itu, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto gelagapan.

"A.. Aku hanya ingin bahagia. Apa itu salah?"

* **Deg**

Jantung Naruto seakan terhenti mendengar untaian kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Himawari. Kalimat yang sama persis yang Ia dengar belasan tahun yang lalu. Kali pertama Ia bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati yang menangis di tengah dinginnya malam yang bersalju, meminta kebahagiaan padanya.

"Te.. Tenanglah. Apa kau mempunyai masalah? Ingin bercerita masalahmu pada paman?" Himawari tak menjawab. Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya kasar berusaha agar air matanya segera terhenti.

Ini benar - benar hal yang memalukan. Himawari sangat benci terlihat lemah apalagi di hadapan sosok Ayahnya yang sama sekali tak mengenali dirinya.

Melihat tangisan Himawari serta cara bagaimana gadis itu mengusap wajahnya kasar membawa Naruto bernostalgia pada masa lalunya. Mengapa gadis muda di hadapannya itu bisa terlihat sama dengan sosok istrinya dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama persis.

 _'Mungkinkah?'_

Naruto menangkap tangan Himawari yang masih mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian membawa gadis muda itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap surai indigo gadis itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Jangan mengusap wajah cantikmu dengan kasar seperti ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi? Jika kau mau, kau bisa bercerita pada paman. Aku akan membantumu." tanya Naruto lirih.

Himawari tak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya menangis dan menangis hingga Ia tak menyadari bahwa _make up_ yang digunakannya guna menutupi suatu tanda yang menjadi ciri khas-nya perlahan mulai luntur dan terhapus oleh air matanya.

Mendengar isakan Himawari yang semakin menjadi, Naruto melepaskan gadis itu dari pelukannya, pria paruh baya menatap wajah Himawari intens; "Hei, tenanglah. Ceritakan semuanya pada paman dan - "

Ucapan Naruto teputus kala melihat suatu tanda yang tadinya tertutup sempurna oleh _make up_ kini mulai pudar. Jari telunjuk Naruto menggosok pipi Himawari dengan lembut, maniknya membulat sempurna saat melihat dua tnda lahir yang sama persis seperti miliknya terpampar pada wajah Himawari.

"Kau - "

"Himawari?"

•••

 **つづく**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Maafkan Yuki, wordnya dikit karena Yuki kemarin sedang banyak urusan di duta !**

 **Deandra - Arigatou atas dukungannya, karena dukungan kamu Yuki jadi semangat untuk up! Iya kembar :3 ternyata ada yang sadar juga. Yosh, ganbatte!**

 **Icatisa - Masa lalu mereka akan diceritakan dengan lengkap di chap menuju akhir :3 Arigatou!**

 **John - Mereka pasti bersatu kembali :')**

 **Baenah231 - Terima kasih**

 **Ranmiablue - Arigatou :3 Hinata seperti putri tidur, menunggu sang pangeran untuk menyelamatkannya :3**

 **KuramaBin - Arigatou :3 ini udah up, gak lama kan? :3**

 **Jennebi Jane - Ok !**

 **See ya !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Family

_Surai indigo yang digerai itu nampak begitu indah di bawah pantulan sinar matahari sore, mutiara amethyst gadis itu pun nampak berkilauan kala melihat seorang sosok yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari dalam kegelapan._

 _Sosok pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat gadis yang berlari menghampiri dirinya. Cahaya kehidupannya yang redup telah kembali bersinar. Wajahnya yang kala itu nampak pucat bak seonggok patung lilin kali ini mulai terlihat segar dengan polesan make up tipis yang membuat kesempurnaan gadis itu semakin bertambah._

 _"Kau datang." ujar sang gadis senang._

 _"Tentu saja aku datang. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan selalu menunggu di sini untukmu, Hinata?" ujar sang pemuda menampakkan senyum tulusnya._

 _Gadis itu menampilkan senyum indahnya. Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah pemuda itu berdiri. Amethyst-nya kemudian tertuju pada suatu benda yang dibawa pemuda itu kemanapun Ia pergi._

 _"Mainkan sesuatu." pinta Hinata sambil menunjuk saxophone milik pemuda itu._

 _"Ah, maaf aku tak bisa memainkan apa - apa untukmu hari ini, Hinata. Aku merusak mouthpiece-nya." ujar pemuda itu gelagapan._

 _"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat menyukai permainanmu. Apa kau tak berencana untuk membeli yang baru, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto menatap mouthpiece miliknya yang sudah tak berfungsi dengan baik, Ia kemudian tersenyum dan menatap Hinata._

 _"Tidak. Benda ini memiliki kenangan tersendiri untukku. Lagipula, aku tak mempunyai cukup uang untuk memperbaiki maupun membeli yang baru." ujar Naruto sambil tertawa kikuk._

 _"Apakah saxophone itu hadiah dari seseorang yang berharga?" tanya Hinata. Ekspresi penasaran pada wajah gadis itu membuat Naruto ingin menggodanya._

 _"Tentu saja. Dia adalah wanita yang sempurna." ujar Naruto menahan tawa._

 _"Oh, - "_

 _"Apa kau cemburu?"_

 _"A.. Apa? Untuk apa aku cemburu? Lagipula aku tak memiliki hak apapun untuk cemburu." ujar Hinata gelagapan._

 _"Hahaha, harusnya kau lihat ekspresimu saat ini, Hinata. Benar - benar seperti kepiting yang baru saja matang." Hinata memegangi pipinya yang memanas menahan malu, membuat Naruto tertawa terpingkal - pingkal._

 _"Hentikan." ujar Hinata sambil memukul lengan Naruto pelan. Naruto menghentikan tawanya, pemuda itu kemudian menatap Hinata lekat._

 _"Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, wanita satu - satunya yang kumiliki, dia adalah Ibuku." ujar Naruto._

 _Hinata tertegun, dirinya merasa malu karena sudah berprasangka buruk sekaligus cemburu terhadap Ibu dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu._

 _"Jadi, Hinata - " Naruto menarik nafasnya, digenggamnya erat tangan kanan Hinata._

 _"Maukah kau menjadi wanita kedua-ku? Ibu dari anak - anakku?" tanya Naruto. Diciumnya dengan lembut punggung tangan Hinata, membuat hati gadis itu sedikit meleleh._

 _"Apa - apaan itu? Bodoh, kampungan sekali. Tidak romantis." ujar Hinata, gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, kedua matanya berkaca - kaca menahan haru._

 _"Haha, maafkan aku. Mau bagaimana lagi, kau adalah satu - satunya gadis yang pernah kucintai. Tentu saja setelah Ibuku." ujar Naruto kikuk. Mau bagaimana lagi, pemuda itu sama sekali tak mempunyai pengalaman tentang jatuh cinta dan Ia tak tahu seluk beluk tentang hal romantis._

 _Hinata menatap Naruto, gadis itu kemudian menarik tangan Naruto membuat badan pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tepat ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan mata terpejam ke arah bibir Naruto._

 _"Bodoh." ujar Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya sambil mengusap bibirnya._

 _"Hahaha, apa - apaan itu, Hinata? Kau benar - benar gadis yang sangat unik ya?" ujar Naruto. Hinata telah berhasil membuatnya tertawa terpingkal - pingkal selama beberapa kali akibat ulah aneh gadis itu._

 _"Terima kasih, aku sangat mencintaimu." ujar Naruto lembut sambil mengecup dahi Hinata._

•••

Dentaman jantung kedua insan itu terdengar semakin keras. Kedua netra biru _shapire_ itu bertatapan dengan jelas untuk yang pertama kalinya. Himawari tak menyadari bahwa riasannya telah luntur, yang Ia tahu hanyalah Ayahnya menyebut namanya untuk yang pertama kalinya dan menyadari keberadaannya.

"Benarkah kau, Himawari? Putriku - " Pria paruh baya itu tak kuasa menahan rasa harunya.

Memeluk gadis muda itu dengan sangat erat hingga gadis itu tak sanggup bernafas lega. Pelukannya hangat sekaligus posesif, takut bila tangan itu melepaskan pelukannya, maka putrinya akan kembali menghilang.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan? Katakan padaku bahwa aku tidak gila. Katakan padaku bahwa semua ini nyata, katakan bahwa kau benar - benar putriku, Himawari." Himawari mengangguk dalam dekapan sang Ayah.

"Iya, hiks. Ayah, ini aku Himawari." ujar Himawari tersendat.

Untuk beberapa saat Ayah dan anak itu larut dalam perasaan mereka masing - masing. Mereka berpelukan erat menyalurkan rasa haru dan rindu. Terpisah selama belasan tahun merupakan cobaan yang berat tak hanya bagi Naruto melainkan juga bagi Himawari.

Merasakan tubuh putrinya yang dingin dan menggigil, Naruto berinisiatif melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Himawari dan menuntun gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Duduklah. Ayah akan membuatkanmu minuman hangat." ujar Naruto lembut.

Himawari menagguk dengan perasaan yang sedikit canggung kala mendengar suara sang Ayah untuk pertama kalinya. Gadis itu menunggu sambil mempersiapkan batinnya untuk menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi selama ini dan perihal kondisi Ibunya yang tak kunjung membaik.

"Minumlah." ujar Naruto menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat kepada Himawari.

Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Naruto kepada putrinya namun Ia menunggu Himawari agar sedikit lebih tenang barulah Ia akan menanyakannya pada gadis itu.

Himawari menyesap sedikit demi sedikit coklat yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi hangat dan rileks. Ia lalu meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja dan menarik nafasnya panjang. Namun sebelum Ia memulai bercerita, Ayahnya terlebih dahulu menanyakan pertanyaan padanya.

"Hima, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Himawari menggangguk; "Apa hal ini berkaitan dengan Ibu?" tanyanya.

"Benar. Apakah Ibumu, masih - " Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi dahi dan pelipis Naruto, Ia terlalu takut mendengar jawaban putrinya mengenai wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

"Tenanglah Ayah, Ibu masih hidup." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibumu? Kalian tinggal di mana saat ini? Mengapa aku sama sekali tak mampu menemukan informasi tentang kalian? Bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengan Boruto?" tanya Naruto bertubi - tubi.

"Ibu baik - baik saja setidaknya Ia masih hidup walau harus dibantu oleh berbagai jenis alat yang terpasang pada tubuhnya. Aku dan Ibu tinggal di kediaman kakek di Osaka dan aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari sana demi mencari Ayah. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Boruto hari ini di taman Ueno." Terang Himawari.

"Kakek? Maksudmu Hiashi _san_?" Himawari mengangguk, mendengar nama sang kakek membuat wajah gadis muda itu sedikit pucat dan membuat perutnya mual.

Tentu saja Himawari ketakutan di saat Ia mengambil keputusan yang bahkan tak Ia pikirkan konsekuensinya. Kabur dari neraka dan setan yang selama ini menyiksa dirinya dan menghina darah yang terdapat dalam tubuh gadis itu.

Kini semuanya tampak masuk akal di kepala Naruto. Bagaimana insiden itu terjadi dan menyebabkan kegilaan pada diri Naruto dan bagaimama Ia tak dapat menemukan keberadaan istri dan putrinya belasan tahun silam.

Hyuga Hiashi, sebuah nama yang tak akan pernah dapat dilupakan oleh Naruto. Nama yang telah membuat wanita serta darah daging yang dicintainya menderita sengsara. Dan Naruto bersumpah akan mengambil apa yang telah pria tua bangka itu rebut yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya kembali.

"Ayah, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Himawari dengan nada ragu - ragu.

"Tentu saja, tanyakan apapun yang ingin kau ketahui sayang."

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku dan Ibu sendirian? Tak tahukah Ayah bahwa aku dan Ibu sangat menderita?" ujar Himawari pilu dengan raut wajah menahan tangis.

Tentu, Naruto sudah dapat menduga hidup putrinya yang harus menahan rasa sakit dan kepahitan serta dipenuhi oleh kekangan dari Ayah mertuanya. Apalagi Himawari tak memiliki sosok tempat gadis muda itu mengadu.

Betapa Naruto merasa sangat egois saat ini. Melihat kondisi putrinya yang nekat kabur dari rumah dengan hanya berbekal secuil informasi demi mencari sosok Ayah yang telah tega meninggalkan dirinya selama ini.

"Maafkan Ayah, Himawari. Seandainya kau tahu bahwa aku hampir saja bunuh diri ketika sama sekali tak menemukan informasi perihal Ibumu dan juga dirimu. Jika saja saat itu Boruto tidak datang menghampiriku yang gila ini, maka mungkin jasadku sudah menjadi abu dan aku tak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu." ujar Naruto lirih.

Mendengar ucapan sang Ayah membuat hati Himawari terenyuh. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada masa lalunya sehingga menyebabkan Ayahnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Ibunya terbaring koma selama belasan tahun.

"Tidak apa - apa Ayah. Yang paling penting saat ini ialah aku sudah menemukan Ayah. Kumohon, pulanglah bersamaku dan jemput Ibu. Bawa kami keluar dari neraka itu."

Naruto membawa tubuh Himawari dalam pelukannya; "Tenanglah sayang, Ayah bersumpah akan membawa kalian keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu dan Ayah berjanji kita akan berkumpul kembali menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh." ujar Naruto menenangkan putrinya.

Namun tiba - tiba Himawari teringat akan Boruto. Bocah yang memiliki kemiripan 90% dengan Ayahnya itu.

"B.. Bagaimana dengan anak Ayah yang satu lagi?" tanya Himawari lirih. Meski dalam hati kecilnya gadis itu tidak rela untuk membagi sang Ayah dengan orang lain namun Himawari juga tak setega itu menyuruh Ayahnya membuang darah dagingnya yang lain selain dirinya. Karena Hinawari tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan dan diacuhkan.

"Anak yang satu lagi?" Naruto berpikir. Ia kemudian teringat bahwa ada satu hal yang lupa Ia ceritakan pada putrinya itu.

"Maksudmu Boruto? Tentu saja Ia akan ikut bersama kita. Bukankah sudah kukatan bahwa kita akan berkumpul kembali menjadi keluarga yang utuh?" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oh - " Dada Himawari terasa sedikit nyeri. Kala Ia telah bahagia akan berkumpul kembali bersama Ayahnya namun ada sosok asing yang turut tinggal bersamanya. Dan lagi, Himawari tak dapat membayangkan betapa hancur hati Ibunya saat melihat bahwa Ayahnya telah memiliki anak dari sosok lain selain Ibunya.

"Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu itu, Himawari?" Naruto mengusap pipi Himawari dengan lembut, mengangkat wajah tertunduk itu untuk menatap matanya.

"Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku telah menghianati Ibumu?" Himawari mengangguk namun mengalihkan tatapan matanya karena takut.

Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa. Pria itu kemudian berjalan menuju lemari kaca yang terletak di hadapan ruang tamunya, Ia membuka lemari itu dan mengambil sebuah album foto dengan sampul berlukisakan kepingan salju dengan siluet treble clef di bawahnya; melambangkan dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda yang menjalin hangatnya cinta di musim dingin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Himawari saat melihat album yang diletakan oleh Naruto di atas pahanya.

"Bukalah dan kau akan mengerti." ujar Naruto.

Himawari membuka satu demi satu halaman album yang berisi foto, kepingan memori yang dilukis dan disimpan dengan indah oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Halaman pertama berisi potret foto Ayah dengan Ibunya berada di bangku taman tempat Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Boruto. Tampak raut wajah Ibunya yang tersipu malu di dalam pelukan sang Ayah yang tersenyum secerah mentari.

Halaman kedua berisi foto di mana Ayahnya tengah memainkan sebuah alat musik _saxophone_ di sebuah bar kecil dan bar itu terletak di luar negeri tepatnya di Inggris, terlihat dari coretan pena pada foto itu; _Ireland 12 oct._

Halaman ketiga, keempat dan kelima berisi foto tentang kenangan Ayah dan Ibunya yang tampak bahagia, bertemu dengan bermacam - macam orang dari segala jenis suku dan menjelajahi tempat yang hanya bisa Himawari lihat di Tv.

Sedangkan halaman keenam dan ketujuh berisi foto pernikah Ayah dan Ibunya. Tampak Ibunya begitu cantik mengenakan kimono berwarna putih, pakaian adat negeri sakura itu. Sementara pada halaman selanjutnya sang Ibu berganti pakaian dengan sebuah gaun panjang mirip seperti seorang putri dalam negeri dongeng.

"Ibu terlihat sangat cantik." ujar Himawari lirih sambil mengusap foto Ibunya.

Gadis itu kemudian membalik halaman selanjutnya. Tampak potret yang terlihat sangat manis. Ibunya sedang duduk sambil mengusap perut buncitnya di bawah terpaan sinar matahari pagi yang menyinari wajahnya.

Sedangkan yang satunya tampak potret Ayah beserta Ibunya yang sedang menikmati indahnya senja di tepi laut.

Himawari menitikan air mata. Wajah Ibunya tampak begitu bahagia dan hidup. Raut wajah yang tak pernah Ia lihat selama hidupnya atau mungkin yang tak tersimpan dalam memorinya. Yang selama ini gadis itu lihat hanyalah raut kesedihan dengan wajah pucat pasi dan dalam kondisi tak berdaya tertidur dalam dunia mimpinya menunggu sosok sang pangeran untuk datang menyelamatkannya.

Kemudian gadis itu membalik halaman selanjutnya dan menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang sama sekali tak Ia duga. Dua foto yang berjajaran. Dua orang bayi yang berbeda bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibunya. Namun satu hal yang Ia tahu, bahwa bayi pertama yang berada dalam foto tersebut bukan dirinya melainkan -

"Uzumaki Boruto." gumam Himawari.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya; "Benar." jawab pria itu.

"Uzumaki Boruto, lahir pada tanggal 18 Juli, tepat satu bulan setelah Ia lahir, kau menyusulnya Uzumaki Himawari." ujar Naruto.

Himawari terkejut. Ucapan Ayahnya terdengar sedikit tidak logis. Bagaimana mungkin Ia lahir dalam kurun waktu yang berjarak hanya satu bulan setelah Boruto dilahirkan oleh Ibunya?

"Ya, kalian berdua adalah saudara kembar meski harus terpisah jarak umur satu bulan. Mungkin saat itu, kau masih betah berada dalam rahim Ibumu, Himawari." ujar Naruto sambil tertawa kecil mengingat nostalgia masa lalunya.

"Jika benar begitu, maka Boruto adalah kakak kandungku? Dan Ayah tidak sama sekali tidak menghianati Ibu?" Naruto mengangguk pasti.

"Mana mungkin aku sanggup menghianati wanita yang telah berjuang memberikanku permata yang tak ternilai harganya seperti kalian berdua ini?" Naruto membawa Himawari sekali lagi dalam pelukan eratnya.

Betapa Naruto ingin mengingat rasa ini, perasaan rindu dan haru yang sempat terhilang selama belasan tahun lamanya. Ia takut akan kehilangan kembali permata hatinya seperti pada saat itu di mana sosok Ayah yang seharusnya melindungi malah dengan tega meninggalkan putrinya menanggung kesengsaraan itu sendirian.

"Apa semuanya sudah cukup jelas bagimu, Himawari?" bisik Naruto, Himawari mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, beristirahatlah. Aku akan menyiapkan persiapan untuk besok lusa. Kita akan segera pergi menjemput Ibumu."

"Apakah harus secepat itu?" Naruto terbengong. Ucapan Himawari menyiratkan rasa ketakutan yang Ia pendam. Membuat pria itu bertanya dalam hati, apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh Ayah mertuanya hingga menimbulkan trauma pada diri putrinya?

"Ada apa Himawari? Apa kau tak ingin kita cepat - cepat berkumpul kembali?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja - "

"Hm?" Naruto menunggu jawaban sang putri namun Himawari malah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak apa - apa." Himawari mengurungkan niatnya. Entah apa yang akan Ayahnya lakukan jika saja pria itu tahu bahwa sang kakek telah memperlakukannya bagai tahanan penjara.

"Jangan menanggung beban itu sendirian, Himawari. Bagaimana pun juga kau adalah Uzumaki, kau adalah bagian dari diriku dan aku adalah Ayahmu. Aku akan membantumu meski harus menukarkan nyawaku demi kebahagiaanmu."

Ucapan Naruto mengingatkan Himawari bahwa saat ini gadis itu sudah bertemu Ayah kandungnya yang berarti Ia adalah bagian dari Uzumaki dan bukan lagi Hyuga. Benar kata kakeknya, darah Uzumaki terlalu mengalir kental dalam tubuh Himawari dan itu berarti Ia tak usah takut lagi untuk menentang kesemena - menaan dan kesombongan dari seorang Hyuga Hiashi.

 _'Benar, aku tak akan menanggung semua ini sendiri karena aku sudah bertemu denganmu Ayah. Tunggulah Ibu, aku, Ayah dan kakak akan segera menyelamatkanmu.'_

•••

 **つづく**

 **John - hmmmm?**

 **Ranmiablue - Arigatou ^^**

 **Jiinchuriki767 - Iya, maaf. Ini Yuki sudah tambahin wordnya bbentar lagi tamat.**

 **Bule ganteng - Thank's for waiting ^^**

 **Dewi729 - Siap, arigatou ^^**

 **Kuramabin - flasbacknya ada di chap depan yah kurama**

 **Roti bakar - aduh maaf, banyak ujian sama pr**

 **RaTiZa - siap, arigatou ^^**

 **Agam ashley - ini sudah lanjut, arigatou ^^**

 **Kamvang - hehehe, maaf ya ^^ okay deh, yuki terima saran kamu. Yuki bakal namatin semua fict yang ada di sini baru yuki buat fict yang baru lagi. Memang sih tujuannya untuk me refresh tapi kegatelan tangannya pingin publish. Arigatou ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 : Uncertain

_"Untuk apa kau mau tahu cita - citaku?" tanya gadis dengan tatapan sedingin es itu._

 _"Hm, entahlah. Aku hanya penasaran." ujar sang pemuda dengan senyuman secerah matahari._

 _"Aku tidak mempunyai cita - cita." jawab gadis itu ketus._

 _"Oh ayolah Hinata. Di dunia ini tak mungkin jika seseorang tak memiliki keinginan, tujuan atau bahkan cita - cita. Kecuali jika orang itu bukan manusia. Apakah kau alien?"_

 _Hinata menatap Naruto jengkel._

 _Gadis itu kesal. Tak hanya karena dituduh sebagai alien tapi juga karena sikap pemuda itu yang tak henti - hentinya menanyakan apa yang menjadi keinginan gadis itu. Entah mulai dari gaun kesukaannya, instrumen musik favoritnya, jenis batu kelahirannya, warna kesukaannya, tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya dan sampai pada cita - citanya._

 _Tunggu dulu._

 _Semua ciri - ciri itu dan segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto membuat Hinata mengambil satu kesimpulan. Gadis itu kemudian menatap wajah Naruto yang menggerutu dan mulai tersenyum tipis._

 _"Aku punya satu cita - cita."_

 _"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto semangat._

 _"Waktu masih kecil aku pernah membaca sebuah buku dongeng. Tentang seorang putri yang dikutuk tertusuk jarum dan tertidur selama ratusan tahun menunggu sang pangeran untuk menyelamatkannya. Hingga akhirnya sang pangeran itu membangunkan sang putri tidur dengan ciumannya."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Aku sangat mengagumi sosok pangeran dalam dunia dongeng tersebut. Diceritakan bahwa sang pangeran mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan dan lihai dalam bermain alat musik. Ia juga memimpin istana yang besar dan megah dengan harta kekayaan yang berlimpah. Pada akhir kisah, setelah pangeran membangunkan sang putri dari tidur panjangnya, mereka kemudian mengadakan pesta pernikahan yang mewah. Pangeran menyematkan cincin berlian pada jari manis sang putri."_

 _"Dan cita - citaku ialah menikahi sang pangeran dalam dongeng tersebut." ujar Hinata._

 _Naruto terdiam._

 _Pemuda itu tak menyangka cita - cita Hinata begitu tinggi. Tanpa sadar mungkin saja Hinata mengatakan bahwa gadis itu ingin menikahi pria yang tampan dan kaya raya. Dengan pesta pernikahan yang megah dan cincin berlian._

 _Apalah daya Naruto yang hanya seorang musisi jalanan yang bahkan terkadang tak sanggup untuk mengisi perut kosongnya. Sebenarnya pemuda itu ingin membuat sebuah list berisi apa saja yang Hinata inginkan dan yang harus Ia persiapkan guna menikahi gadis pujaannya tersebut._

 _"O.. Oh, cita - cita yang sangat hebat Hinata. Kuharap impianmu untuk menikahi sang pangeran dapat terkabul." ujar Naruto kikuk. Rasa percaya dirinya kian menurun kala Hinata mengucapkan kata terima kasih padanya._

 _Seakan - akan, Hinata memberi tanda keras pada Naruto agar tak terlalu berharap lebih padanya._

 _Hinata terkikik pelan. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi pada wajah sang kekasih yang tadinya secerah matahari sekarang tampak sedikit lebih mendung. Gadis itu kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas kemudian berucap; "Namun aku rela membuang cita - citaku karena aku sudah menjatuhkan pilihanku padamu, Naruto kun."_

 _"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto sedikit senang._

 _"Ta.. Tapi aku tidak memiliki apapun Hinata. Kau tidak pantas menderita lagi bersamaku."_

 _"Aku tidak peduli. Asalkan aku selalu bersamamu maka aku tidak peduli akan apapun. Aku tak akan peduli tentang tempat tinggal karena tinggal di dalam hatimu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku juga tak akan peduli tentang apa yang akan kita makan maupun tentang pakaian atau perhiasan yang akan kukenakan. Selama aku bersamamu - "_

 _Hinata menarik tutup kaleng soda yang telah habis diminumnya. Gadis itu kemudian memasukan lubang yang terdapat pada tutup kaleng soda itu ke dalam jari manisnya._

 _"Maka ini saja sudah cukup bagiku." ujar Hinata tersenyum sambil menunjukkan jari manis yang sudah terpasang ring kaleng soda itu pada Naruto._

 _Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah, pemuda itu menunduk. Entah mengapa Hinata terlihat sangat keren di mata lelaki itu. Rasa - rasanya jadi seperti Ia yang baru saja dilamar oleh Hinata bukan sebaliknya._

 _"Tidak bisa seperti ini Hinata. Duniaku berbeda denganmu dan aku tak yakin bisa melindungimu dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini." ujar Naruto sendu._

 _"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak peduli bukan?"_

 _"Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu? Saat itu kondisiku tengah kacau dan aku hancur menjadi serpihan kecil. Jika saja kau tidak muncul saat itu dan perlahan merekatkan kembali kepingan diriku yang telah hancur menjadi utuh kembali, maka tak akan ada Hyuga Hinata saat ini."_

 _"Aku ada karenamu, Naruto kun." Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna, rasa - rasanya tubuhnya seperti akan meledak._

 _"Jangan berkata seperti itu Hinata." Naruto meraih Hinata untuk masuk dalam pelukannya._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari sebetulnya kedua hati itu sama - sama hancur ketika berada di taman itu tepat saat musim dingin yang menusuk tulang berlangsung. Harapan mereka telah pupus. Namun cahaya lilin yang mulai meredup itu perlahan menyala kembali kala sepasang safir biru menatap permata lavender seorang gadis yang sedang duduk termenung sendirian._

 _Harapannya mulai muncul dan entah mengapa cahaya yang redup itu perlahan kembali bersinar terang, menatap manik sendu itu membuat sang pria ingin membagai cahayanya, api kehangatannya bagi gadis itu. Dan itu berarti Ia sendiri harus bersinar terang agar Ia cukup menerangi sosok yang jatuh ke dalam kegelapan pekat itu._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri dan berlutut tepat di hadapan gadis itu._

 _"Hyuga Hinata! Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku, menemaniku hingga akhir hayat sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua?"_

 _"Kurasa kau tentu sudah tahu apa jawabanku, Naruto kun."_

•••

"Ayah? Tumben sekali pagi - pagi begini Ayah tidak pergi ke kantor?" Boruto mengacak surai pirangnya dan mengusap matanya pelan.

Ia terheran melihat pemandangan pagi yang tampak asing baginya. Ayahnya tidak memakai pakaian rapi serta jas dan tidak berkutat dengan dokumen - dokumen yang biasa membuat Boruto muak melihatnya. Sementara saat ini Ayahnya sedang memakai pakaian santai, hanya kaos dan celana pendek lalu memasak sarapan pagi yang bahkan tak pernah Ia lakukan selama ini.

"Selamat pagi Boruto. Duduklah, Ayah sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Boruto duduk, Naruto kemudian menyajikan nasi dengan semangkuk sup miso dan ikan _mackarel_ panggang tak lupa dengan _tamagoyaki_ dan _umeboshi_ sebagai pelengkap.

"Apa ini? Kenapa Ayah membuat sarapan seperti ini? Aku mau roti panggang selai strawberry, _bacon_ , sosis dan telur mata sapi." ujar Boruto. Bocah itu memang sedikit tak menyukai rasa masakan asli khas negeri sakura itu karena sejak kecil Ayahnya selalu mengenalkan dirinya pada masakan Amerika dan cita rasa itu telah melekat pada lidah Boruto.

"Maaf Boruto, tapi itu adalah masakan kesukaan Himawari. Cobalah untuk makan makanan lain dan terutama hargailah masakan khas negeri kelahiranmu ini." terang Naruto.

"Bagaimana Ayah tahu bahwa masakan ini adalah makanan kesukaan Himawari?" tanya Boruto terheran.

Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tidak tahu. Ia hanya bisa menduga, karena dulu Hinata senang sekali memasakan masakan khas Jepang itu kepada dirinya. Dan Hinata pernah mengatakan bahwa Ia selalu memakan masakan itu di rumah yang berarti Himawari pun memakan masakan yang sama mengingat putrinya itu dibesarkan oleh keluarga sang istri.

"Entahlah, Ayah hanya tahu begitu saja."

"Ngomong - ngomong, di mana Himawari?"

"Selamat pagi Ayah, Boruto." Himawari berjalan menuju meja yang sama dengan Boruto. Permata biru safirnya melihat hidangan yang tersaji dengan rapi di hadapannya. Gadis itu terdiam lalu menatap wajah Ayahnya.

"Ada apa Himawari? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku lebih menyukai _sunny side up egg_ dan _bacon_ dengan roti panggang dan selai strawberry di atasnya."" jawaban Himawari membuat Naruto terdiam bisu.

 _'Tak hanya wajah mereka yang kembar, selera mereka pun sama.'_ Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Hah! Benar kan! Sudah kuduga calon istriku di masa depan ini memiliki sslera yang sama dengan - " Boruto tercengang saat melihat wajah Himawari dari dekat. Semalam wajah gadis itu tak terlihat begitu jelas akibat pencahayaan yang kurang dan _foundation_ yang menutupi garis wajah Himawari.

"E.. Eh? Himawari? Kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti ini?" tanya Boruto heran. Rasanya seperti melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin hanya saja warna rambut serta bentuk tubuh mereka berbeda.

"Dari lahir aku sudah seperti ini, dasar bodoh." Himawari menatap sinis pada kakak laki - lakinya yang bodoh.

"Kau memiliki tanda garis yang sama denganku? Jangan - jangan kau - " Jantung Naruto dan Himawari berpacu kencang. Mungkinkah Boruto akan menyadari sebelum mereka berdua sempat mengutarakan kebenaran yang sebenarnya pada bocah itu?

"Ini pasti takdir! Wajah kita sangat mirip karena kau jodoh yang dikirimkan oleh _Kami sama_ untukku! Bahkan kau sudah memanggil Ayahku dengan sebutan yang sama denganku!"

Himawari menusukan sumpit yang sedang Ia genggam ke atas nasi panas dalam mangkuk yang masih mengepulkan asapnya. Tindakan yang tabu, memang. Namun Ia tidak tahan melihat sikap bodoh yang menurun pada kembarannya - entah dari siapa.

Sementara Naruto tertawa kecil, nampaknya Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya selama ini hingga tak menyadari bahwa putranya bertumbuh menjadi orang yang sedikit... Polos, mungkin?

"Boruto, sebenarnya Himawari ini adalah - "

"Aku adikmu." Himawari memotong ucapan sang Ayah.

Boruto terdiam. Satu detik bocah itu berusaha untuk mendengar kembali ucapan Himawari, dua detik Ia mulai mencerna kalimat itu, tiga detik Ia mencoba memahami arti dari ucapan itu, empat detik, lima detik, enam detik Ia gunakan untuk memikir kembali ucapan yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Eh? Ehhh?!" Total waktu delapan detik sampai Ia menyadari kemiripan fisik dan arti kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Himawari.

 _'Lamban sekali.'_ Batin Naruto dan Himawari bersamaan.

"Jadi kau itu adikku? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Eh, melihat garis di wajahmu itu sama seperti milikku, jadi apa kau adik kandungku atau adikku yang telah lama menghilang? Ah, aku bisa gila!" Teriak Boruto heboh.

"Atau jangan - jangan kau berbohong untuk menghindari takdirmu sebagai istri masa depanku? Ah, aku bahkan sudah ditolak sebelum aku sempat melamarmu." Himawari memutar bola matanya malas. Betapa sialnya Ia mempunyai ikatan darah dengan saudara yang bodoh dan kelewat polos seperti Boruto.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Boruto. Benar kata Himawari, dia adalah adik kandungmu bahkan tepatnya kalian berdua adalah saudara kembar." Boruto ternganga, Ia kemudian tertawa kecil namun melihat ekspresi serius pada sang Ayah dan Himawari membuatnya terdiam.

"Ini serius? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?" Boruto menatap sang Ayah. Netra safir itu meminta penjelasan. Seingatnya dahulu Ia pernah bertanya kepada sang Ayah, di mana Ibunya namun Ayahnya hanya menjawab bahwa sang Ibu telah meninggal dan Ayahnya tak pernah sekali pun menyebut perihal dirinya yang mempunyai saudara kembar.

Naruto menghela nafas, Ia mendekati Boruto dan menuntun bocah itu ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Himawari yang masih terpaku pada meja makannya. Gadis itu membiarkan sang Ayah berkomunikasi secara empat mata dengan kakaknya. Seperti dirinya kemarin malam, akan lebih baik jika sang Ayah meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu sendiri tanpa dirinya yang hanya akan mengganggu.

•••

Boruto menatap album foto yang selama ini disembunyikan sang Ayah itu dengan tatapan kosong. Terselip rasa bahagia di balik kekecewaan yang sedang dialami oleh putra sulung sang Uzumaki itu. Ia bahagia karena ternyata takdir mempertemukan kembali antara dirinya dengan adik kembar dan Ibunya meski Ia tak menyangka Ibunya ada dalam kondisi koma selama belasan tahun.

"Kenapa tidak kau beritahukan hal ini dari dulu?" Boruto bertanya sendu pada sang Ayah.

"Maaf Boruto. Saat itu Ayahmu yang bodoh ini masih terlalu lemah, sehingga aku berusaha mengubur hidup - hidup Ibu dan adikmu. Membuat asumsi bahwa mereka sudah mati dan membiarkanmu hidup kesepian bersama denganku. Aku benar - benar Ayah yang gagal. Maafkan Ayah, Boruto."

"Benar. Kau Ayah yang gagal. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikanku dan hanya sibuk untuk mencari uang. Aku sangat kesepian, aku bahkan sempat berpikir seandainya aku tidak lahir di keluarga ini, aku sangat membencimu Ayah." Naruto mengangguk, menerima segala ujaran kebencian yang dilontarkan oleh putranya.

"Namun saat melihat kenangan ini, aku tak pernah menyesal lahir dalam keluarga Uzumaki ini. Ayah sudah melakukan yang terbaik agar tak terpisah dariku. Pantas saja aku jatuh cinta pada Himawari saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Ibu. Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai Ayah, Ibu dan Himawari sebagai keluargaku." Boruto tersenyum.

Untuk kali pertama dalam masa itu, Naruto melihat senyuman putranya. Senyum yang jarang sekali ditampilkan oleh Boruto kepadanya. Naruto terakhir kali melihat senyum cerah itu pada saat Boruto berumur lima tahun, satu tahun sebelum Ia menyibukan diri dan berfokus sepenuhnya pada perusahaan yang dikelolanya.

"Terima kasih Boruto."

•••

Himawari menyunggingkan senyumannya, tepatnya Ia sedang menahan tawa geli melihat Boruto yang tampak salah tingkah di hadapannya. Tentu saja bocah bersurai pirang itu merasa malu setelah kejadian yang menimpa mereka kemarin malam sampai pagi ini. Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya, menyatakan cinta serta bertindak menggelikan di depan gadis yang tak lain saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mendadak jadi diam sekali? Ke mana mulut cerewet yang selalu menggodaku itu?" goda Himawari.

"He.. Hentikan! Kalian curang! Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa kau memiliki darah yang sama denganku!" ujar Boruto menahan malu.

"Pfft, " Himawari menutup mulutnya, melihat tingkah _tsundere_ Boruto. Entah mengapa gadis yang dingin seperti es itu perlahan mulai merasakan kehangatan yang sama sekali belum pernah Ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Sementara Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum lembut sambil membatin dalam hati kecilnya; _'Hinata, apa kau dapat mendengarku saat ini? Aku telah kembali mempertemukan Himawari bersama dengan Boruto. Memperbaiki tali kebersamaanku bersama kedua anak kita. Untuk pertama kalinya aku dapat jujur dan menceritakan semua masa laluku kepada Boruto dan Himawari.'_

Netra biru laut Naruto menatap sendu kedua putra putrinya yang sedang asyik bersenda gurau, senyumannya kebahagiaannya berganti dengan senyuman kelabu; _'Aku akan tetap menjaga keutuhan ini, karena itu maaf jika aku harus mengorbankanmu, Hinata.'_

•••

 **つづく**

 **Deandra - Terima kasih sudah menunggu :)**

 **Ranmiablue - Naruto kayaknya bakal mengorbankan Hinata (?) Mungkin? Haha**

 **Despasito11 - Ini sudah next**

 **Hariwanrudy - Terima kasih sudah menunggu :)**

 **Hyuna rizhuka - Terima kasih, wah iya nanti kalau ada waktu yuki buat ya**

 **Ameyukio 2 - Terima kasih sudah menunggu :)**

 **Yuhime chan - Itu benar, di dunia nyata ada kok hehe**


End file.
